


3AM

by cleverrcorvid (Kala_Nemi)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hugging from Behind, M/M, Pining, im a useless gay bc i dont know how to tag this, implied soji/other girls, implied souyo, teddies just there briefly, this is mostly just, yosukes a useless bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kala_Nemi/pseuds/cleverrcorvid
Summary: Part of him was deeply jealous, jealous that Soji could sweet-talk anyone he wanted, and he felt so envious of that ability when it came to anyone that Soji could view romantically. He didn’t know if he wished he could swoon a woman like that, or if…Or if he wanted to be the one that Soji was wooing.-Yosuke takes a walk in the middle of the night and has a late night talk.





	3AM

Yosuke stared up at the ceiling, sleep blurring his vision as he tried to line up his thoughts. He felt like a fool in every sense of the word; no matter how often he talked to Soji, he could never sort out his emotions, let alone Soji’s. Something about the other boy was too hard to decipher, at least for Yosuke; he smiled at everyone, he seemed to know just what to say to everyone, and Yosuke…he fumbled over his own words, stuttered and stammered over sentences that should be easy to say to the silver-haired boy, and made a total fool of himself in any situation. Part of him was deeply jealous, jealous that Soji could sweet-talk anyone he wanted, and he felt so envious of that ability when it came to anyone that Soji could view romantically. He didn’t know if he wished he could swoon a woman like that, or if…

Or if he wanted to be the one that Soji was wooing.

He shook that thought from his mind, sitting upright in his bed. He felt undeniably exhausted, and the chattering of whatever podcast he had long since stopped paying attention to continued on in his earphones. This caught Teddie’s attention, however, much to his dismay.

“Yosuke, shouldn’t you be asleep?” Came the bear’s voice, still thick with exhaustion. “It’s too late to still be up.”

Yosuke pressed his head against his hand, shaking his head. He felt like a total mess…he shouldn’t have to be up so late thinking about another guy! That was gay!

“Go back to sleep, Ted,” He muttered, swinging his legs off of the side of the bed. “I just gotta pee.”

With a light huff, Teddie laid back down, hugging the pillow close to his chest. “You never went to sleep, Yosuke,” he said, before he closed his eyes. Not even a minute passed before he was snoring away yet again.

Yosuke pressed pause on his phone, tossing his headphones onto the bed before he got up and left the room, shutting the door carefully behind him to avoid waking up the furry menace again. Of course, this was just stupid; he was probably just restless, as he always was late at night it felt, and this would go away after a walk, wouldn’t it? He headed downstairs, fighting on a pair of sandals (truly, an amazing combination with his socks) as he grabbed his key. With no other words, he headed outside, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

The cool night air made Yosuke wish he’d brought a jacket, but what sense would he really have so late at night? He crossed his arms, rubbing his hands against them for some kind of warmth. It was getting to the season where this late at night, he could see the puffs of breath passing him as he walked. Really, he had no idea where he was going to go; his idea was just to walk around the block, but it was apparent by now that wasn’t the plan anymore. He was going wherever his legs took him, and by the time he reached the crosswalk that he realized he was in the shopping district. He took a seat next to the croquette shop, sighing as he rested his arms against the table. He closed his eyes for a moment, slumping forward towards the table as he did; now he was tired, awfully so, and this was bad. He was far from home, and the ticking of the watch on his wrist served to remind him that time was still passing, no matter how transient this place seemed to be.  
His mind finally went dark for a moment, coming back only as his forehead slammed onto the table. He jolted upright, looking left and right before finally resting his head on his arms. Yet again, sleep covered him, the bite of cold air barely anything to him now as he dozed in and out. In these moments of sleep, a certain silver-haired boy came to mind yet again, and he sighed gently at the thought of him sitting next to him, sharing this moment of silence and peace, as if time didn’t exist…

“Yosuke?”

Surely that was just in his mind, part of his fantasy. In his mind, he replied with a _yes? _

“Yosuke, it isn’t safe to sleep out here on the bench.” Someone sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder that felt very, very real, and welcomingly warm. He hummed in response, and without a second thought he leaned against them. However, the moment he realized just whose welcomingly warm chest he was against he shot upright, looking over with pink-hued cheeks.

“S-Soji?! What are you doing! It’s-“ He looked at his watch, then back at Soji, “It’s 3AM! Shouldn’t you be at home?!”

Soji gave a sigh, his hand falling to Yosuke’s side as the other protested. “Well, I just got off shift. Don’t…tell Dojima-san I was working.”

Yosuke quirked a brow before turning to face Soji fully, his arms crossed over his chest. Just being near Soji made him feel insecure, like he could see through every façade Yosuke put up around him; even now he could only avoid the piercing silver eyes, his eyes flicking up to meet the other’s on occasion. 

Soji just blinked, then smiled a little. “Come on, Yosuke. You should head home.”

Well, it was now or never.

“Soji, I…how do you do that?”

“What do you mean?” Soji tilted his head, his eyes trained on the shorter boy.

Yosuke shook his head. “You always seem to look right through everyone. You know just what to say to make them happy, you can…make anyone like you. You mesh so well with everyone, and I feel like, I feel like my only friends are you guys. You,” He paused and took a deep breath, “You don’t need us, do you?”

Soji paused, and after a moment looked down at the table. Yosuke could see the contemplation on his face, something unusual for their leader, but in the light of the old streetlamps, something about him seemed so different. His expressions seemed more gentle, his lips looked so soft- Yosuke shook his head to clear that thought from his mind.  
He finally opened his mouth. “I need you more than you can imagine.”

Yosuke just stared.

Soji continued. “I feel like with you guys, I don’t need to hide who I am. Everyone else expects a lot from me,” He spoke quietly, as if anyone could hear him, even if it were just him and Yosuke, “But with you…you can see me for me.”

Yosuke leaned forward, getting closer to Soji; he was drunk on sleepiness, any fear of intimacy gone in these early hours. “Partner…You really think like that?”

“Which part?”

“That you trust us that much.”

Soji looked over, resting his head on his hand, his elbow pressed against the grate table. “Of course. You guys are my friends.”

Yosuke bit his cheek. Part of him wanted to say, don’t you tell them that too?, but testing this bond was too much for him right now. Even being so tired, he didn’t want to accidentally say something that would ruin his life- or his friendship, but at this point that was his life. He stood up, pressing his hands against the table as he did.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” Soji looked up at him, though there was weariness in his own eyes.

Yosuke bit his lip. Oh, God, he wanted to kiss this boy right now. That was the gayest thought he’d had this evening, and he had been dreaming of a domestic life with Soji. Even so, his lips looked so soft, and it made Yosuke so conscious of his own, chapped from how much he bit at them out of nervousness, and the dusting of pink that gave Soji’s face some colour in place of his usual stone exterior. Something about him looked so handsome, enhanced by the moonlight and dull streetlight.

He felt himself lean forward a little, and assuming it was from tiredness he quickly turned away. No way, no how, he couldn’t kiss Soji right now…what if he hated it? What if Yosuke hated it?! He wasn’t gay, he wasn’t! But…well, Soji wasn’t a girl. No matter how he was born, Soji was undeniably male, the way he held himself tall and proud, the sharp silver of his eyes, the broadness of his chest and everything about Soji was handsome and oh god he really was gay. 

“I—nothing! I’ll see you, uh, tomorrow.”

While Yosuke had his back turned, however, he could hear Soji rise from the bench and hug his back. Yosuke’s face burned red as he opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly snapped it shut again. What do you do when someone you like hugs you from behind like that, anyways…?

Soji gave a light sigh, burying his face in Yosuke’s hair. He seemed exhausted as well, Yosuke thought, surely he’d just head home… but now he was close, way too close, to a point where Yosuke thought he was going to explode from the contact.

“I’m going to walk you home,” Soji spoke softly, “It’s too dangerous for you to be walking alone so late.”

Yosuke swallowed hard. “Uh, yeah! But, then, you’ll be walking home alone…”

“I can manage.”

“No you won’t. You’re staying the night.”

Soji hesitated. “Dojima-san will be worried.”

Yosuke put his hand over Soji’s, tentative, as if he would melt at the touch. “I’ll explain it. You and I were studying, and then it got late. So Ted made you stay over. Got it?”

Soji paused, _Yosuke was this willing to cover for him?_, but it was followed by a laugh. “Of course. I can always count on you, Partner.”

Hearing his own line spit back to him made him blush. The fact that Soji was willing to call him partner too, and use it in such an endearing way…oh, this was so strange. He pulled away from Soji’s warm embrace, as much as he didn’t want to, and guided him to the house; the whole way, holding the other’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> god speed, i literally wrote this in 2 hours in the college because i was bored. this isnt edited. this isnt beta'd . this is 100% pure fucking brain juice
> 
> i dont expect to ever go on with this


End file.
